Suprises
by shining star21
Summary: The monitor ran blank; there was just a single beep. I was dead." Bella has gotten into a car accident and Edward still refuses to change her. But what happens when his long lost love comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The monitor ran blank; there was just a single beep. I was dead. If I was dead, then how come I felt so alive? Why did I feel pain and burning? Heaven had to be better than this.

Chapter 1

Have I died yet?

BPOV

"Thanks for dinner, Dad." I said.

"No problem." He answered. Charlie and I needed some time to forget what had happened. Renee and Phil had drowned. They were in open water sailing without life preservers. The boat started to take in water and that was the end of their lives. Charlie was heartbroken and cried myself to sleep almost every night.

"Dad, you really should watch the road." We were coming home from one of the very few restaurants in Forks. It was an attempt to cheer us both up.

"I'll be- " were his last words. In the blink of an eye, our car overturned and we were rolling downhill fast. Once we stopped I tried to get Charlie to move, but he remained still. I screamed and tried to yell for help. When I realized that I was covered in blood and had an atrocious headache. If I didn't find a doctor soon, I would die on the side of the road. I started to drift away into a deep sleep when I heard a velvet voice.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me!" The voice asked.

"Alice, help me!" he shouted. Alice opened the door while he inside the car and onto his lap.

"Edward?" I mumbled once we got into the car.

"Yes, Bella. It'll be okay. We're going to go see Carlisle. All you have to do is stay awake." He answered.

"You don't have to do this." I muttered.

Once we arrived at the hospitable, we ran in to see Carlisle and he quickly inspected me.

"Can you help her?" Edward asked anxiously.

He thought for a moment but then replied, "No I can't. If you want her, than you'll have to change her. By the looks of it she lost a lot of blood, fractured her skull, broke her tibia, and might of done something to her neck. She is in a lot of pain as of the moment and you're not making anything better."

"She's not a dog, Carlisle!"

My heart rate started decreasing.

"Edward!" Alice screamed.

Slower and slower.

"Something must be done." Carlisle said in a slightly louder voice.

Slower and slower.

Then he stormed out of the room. The monitor ran blank; there was just a single beep. I was dead. If I was dead, then how come I felt so alive? Why did I feel pain and burning? Heaven had to be better than this.

EPOV

I stormed out of the room. I could take it. My Bella was dead, cold and hard, like me.

"Edward, is that you?" a familiar voice asked. I looked up to see who it was, and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Ebony?" I said. My eyes were lit with joy and my voice was filled with confusion and amazement.

"Ebony Scarlett Crimson." She replied proudly. "And this is my mate, Trenton Nate Jackson."

"Nice to meet you." I replied dully.

"What's the matter Eddie? And why are you in the hospital?" Ebony asked.

"My girlfriend just died and I could ask the same about you."

"I stopped by your house and Emmett told me you-. Wait your girlfriend is _what_!"

"Yeah and now's not a good time, could you come back later?"

"I don't know, I'm quite thirsty; but I love this shade." She replied pointing to her crimson eyes.

"You will not hunt here!" I replied through clenched teeth.

"Fine. I'll give you two days." And with that, her and her mate left.

"Edward?" Alice asked as soon as they left.

"Forget it Alice, I don't want to talk."

"_Was that Ebony?" she asked me through her mind._

"I said I don't want to talk." I briskly walked out of the hospital, got into my car, and drove home. When I walked inside, the rest of the family stared at me. Jasper tried to calm me down and told me that it was killing him -literally- when I was like this. Every possible emotion was stirring through me and I couldn't control it. I stormed into my room to find that James Blunt's _Goodbye My Lover_ was on. Perfect.

Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.

_[x2_  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I am a dreamer and when i wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be  
I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.

_[x2_  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bare my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.

It finally hit me then. I would never get Bella; I would never get the chance to change her; and I would never get to hold her again. The song described me perfectly. Except that I can't sleep or have kids, but other than that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vampires Can't Cry

EPOV

_**Recap:**_

"You will not hunt here!" I replied through clenched teeth.

"Fine. I'll give you two days." And with that, her and her mate left.

"Edward?" Alice asked as soon as they left.

"Forget it Alice, I don't want to talk."

"_Was that Ebony?" she asked me through her mind._

"I said I don't want to talk." I briskly walked out of the hospital, got into my car, and drove home. When I walked inside, the rest of the family stared at me. Jasper tried to calm me down and told me that it was killing him -literally- when I was like this. Every possible emotion was stirring through me and I couldn't control it. I stormed into my room to find that James Blunt's _Goodbye My Lover_ was on. Perfect.

I was sick of this. I've looked myself up in my room. The only reason nobody has bothered me is just because of fear that I might leave. Right now they want to praise Ebony because my family believes that she is the only reason I'm here. If only they knew. I loved Bella more than anything. Everything except for her.

"Edward, open up." A voice commanded.

"Come in." I replied. It was about time that I had some company.

"What's the matter, Edward?" she asked.

"I wasn't expecting you." I told Ebony.

"You're upset because I'm here?"

"No, I'm still grieving about Bella. If only I would have changed her. We both would have been sitting here now."

"Oh, the _human_."

"Don't talk about her like that!"

"You need to calm down and get her out of your mind. This will help." And with that, she leaned down and kissed me. I was so relieved to be able not to have to control myself, like I had to with Bella. I didn't have to worry about breaking her, so I kissed her back.

BPOV

"Alice! Alice, what happened?" I asked her while I was marveling at my enhanced body. I was curvier, my lips were fuller, my hair draped down in perfect curls. The only thing that I needed to change was my blood red eyes.

"I changed you, silly!" Alice squealed.

"Edward didn't." I confirmed.

"No, you're not mad, are you?" she asked

"Of course not; I'm ecstatic!"

"By the way, you'll need to get some new clothes." She commented.

"I can't wait!" I said, trying to add some excitement in my voice.

"Good. Now let's show you to Edward."

EPOV

I heard a knock on my door, but I was too busy to answer. There was another knock and about five seconds later in came my Bella. She was shocked, furious, and absolutely gorgeous! She stood in my room for another five long seconds and then left, completely devastated.

BPOV

"Bella, wait! I can explain." Edward said.

"I don't need you to explain anything. I saw enough in there while you wrapped around that girl." I snapped.

"Bella, please wait." He said in a calmer tone.

"Why? I was going through the most painful days of my life, you didn't even change me when I was _dying_, and you were in room the whole time making out with _her_!" I was on the verge of tears and tried to stay strong, but then I realized that vampires couldn't cry. The whole time Edward just stared at me, amazed. Because of my beauty or sudden explosion of anger, I'll never know.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Save it, Edward. And if you haven't guessed, the wedding's off and we're done." I said as I threw the ring to the ground. _Sorry Elizabeth. _

"Bella, is that really you in there?" Alice said trying to stifle a giggle. I started laughing so hard that I couldn't see where I was going, which caused me to run straight into Trenton. (I have to stop with the emotional roller coaster. It can't be good for me, even if I am indestructible.) I bumped into him, lost my balance and fell back onto my butt. This caused Alice and I to laugh even harder. Once I finally got control of myself, Anthony helped me up.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before. I'm Trenton Nate Jackson and Ebony is my mate, but you can call me Trent." He said

"I'm Bella. If you don't mind me asking, why do you say your whole name?" I replied.

"We're from the south. Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Same."

Trent had shaggy dirt blond hair that fell right below his eyes, which were a topaz color, and his face was somewhat oval with sharp accents. He was more muscular than Edward, but not as much as Emmett. He was perfect. Although, there was too much of a contrast between him and Ebony. She had straight raven black hair with soft red highlights that fell down past her elbow. Her highlights even brought her glowing crimson eyes out even more. She had thin bright pink lips and was very curvy. She even made Rosalie look bad.

"Alice," I asked, "do you think you could tell me a thing or two about Ebony?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got an eternity."

**"Wait For You"**

_[Verse 1_

I never felt nothing in the world like this before  
Now I'm missing you  
& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door  
Why did you have to go? You could have let me know  
So now I'm all alone,  
Girl you could have stayed  
but you wouldn't give me a chance  
With you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand  
And all my tears they keep running down my face  
Why did you turn away?

_[Bridge_

So why does your pride make you run and hide?  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what you keep inside  
This is not how you want it to be

_[Chorus_

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

_[Verse 2_

It's been a long time since you called me  
(How could you forget about me)  
You got me feeling crazy (crazy)  
How can you walk away,  
Everything stays the same  
I just can't do it baby  
What will it take to make you come back  
Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that  
Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me  
Don't leave me crying.

_[Bridge_

Baby why can't we just start over again  
Get it back to the way it was  
If you give me a chance I can love you right  
But your telling me it wont be enough

_[Chorus_

So baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

_[Bridge_

So why does you pride make you run & hide  
Are you that afraid of me?  
But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside  
Thats not how you want it to be

Baby I will wait for you  
Baby I will wait for you  
If it's the last thing I do

_[Chorus_

Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life

Baby I will wait for you  
If you think I'm fine it just ain't true  
I really need you in my life  
No matter what I have to do I'll wait for you

I'll Be Waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A New Power 

BPOV

_**Recap:**_

Trent had shaggy dirt blond hair that fell right below his eyes, which were a topaz color, and his face was somewhat oval with sharp accents. He was more muscular than Edward, but not as much as Emmett. He was perfect. Although, there was too much of a contrast between him and Ebony. She had straight raven black hair with soft red highlights that fell down past her elbow. Her highlights even brought her glowing crimson eyes out even more. She had thin bright pink lips and was very curvy. She even made Rosalie look bad.

"Alice," I asked, "do you think you could tell me a thing or two about Ebony?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got an eternity."

Alice and I were seated in a small room that I had never seen. The walls were a dark blue and there was a desk on the left side complete with a computer and a few papers that dated from before I was born. They were dusty and I doubted that the computer still worked. On the right side there was a small, black leather couch. On the opposite side of the door there was a stereo and two windows. I knew whose room this was.

"If you couldn't tell, this is Edward's study room." Alice said. "He doesn't come down here much anymore."

"So about Ebony." I said.

"Well, they go way back. Remember when Edward told you about the time when he ran away from Carlisle?" Alice asked.

"How could I forget?" I replied.

"Well, during that time he drank a lot of, human blood down south. He met Ebony while they were hunting. She was newly changed and couldn't get enough blood to sustain her for over thirty seconds. Edward tried to get her to stop, and succeed for a while. They started going out and got pretty far."

"How far is far?" I asked with my voice full of envy. He never told me any of this! I was his girlfriend!

"Far enough to make Jasper go crazy. Now back to the story. They were going to meet up at a restaurant, Le Fidèle. When he got there he saw her outside the restaurant making out with Trent; he was still human then. Edward made sure that she saw him and then sped away and soon after, he reunited with Carlisle."

"I can't believe he didn't tell me any of this." I muttered.

"He just finished recovering when you came along." Alice replied.

I didn't care what Alice just said, he needed to face reality and move on. The more I pondered over this, the more I realized that he did exactly the same thing to me when he left. I was so mad that I didn't notice the pencil whizzing across my face.

"Bella, did you just do that?" Alice asked sheepishly.

"Do what?" I snapped back.

"Move that pencil."

"Telekinesis? Yeah right, isn't it kind of a rare power?"

"So is Edward's. Any power is rare."

"Do you know what time it is?" Alice sang.

"About seven-thirty." I replied.

"No, time to sabotage Edward."

"I like revenge."

**"All Good Things (Come To An End)"**

Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is dandy  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming

_[Chorus:_  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Time to Sabotage

BPOV

_**Recap:**_

"Bella, did you just do that?" Alice asked sheepishly.

"Do what?" I snapped back.

"Move that pencil."

"Telekinesis? Yeah right, isn't it kind of a rare power?"

"So is Edward's. Any power is rare."

"Do you know what time it is?" Alice sang.

"About seven-thirty." I replied.

"No, time to sabotage Edward."

"I like revenge."

Alice and I were seated outside my room. My room was huge compared to the one I had at Charlie's. I had a walk in closet, my own bathroom, and the room itself was painted a deep shade of purple, while the bathroom and closet were more of a maroon. We decided to spy on Edward and his girlfriend on my balcony.

"Come on." I whispered to Alice. "We're not going to get in trouble."

"Did you just read my mind?" Alice questioned.

"Of course not silly."

_You sure?_

"I'm positive."

"Point proven."

"Sorry about that. Now let's go!"

"Look whose talking." She mumbled to herself then spaced out.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Haha, nothing. I just see us having a lot of fun."

"Sounds good."

We crept outside as quickly and quietly as we could without Edward noticing. Luckily for us, they were giggling and having fun.

"I'll be right back. I need to get something." He told Ebony.

"Read her mind."

"I am."

_Now, how do I get Eddie into the woods? We wouldn't want to keep Victoria waiting._

"She wants him to go into the woods." I whispered.

"Keep going." Alice told me as Edward came out with a small, velvet box.

_I can't wait to see my precious Edward burn to the ground._

At this I gasped a little too loudly because Edward noticed me.

"Bella?" he asked in confusion.

"No." I said as Alice and I dashed back into my room and locked the doors. In a second Edward was up pounding at my door, ordering me to let me in.

"Bella, open this door!" he screamed.

"Just open it." I told Alice.

"Sure." She said. She opened the door, walked out, and Edward came storming in.

"How could you do this to me! It was perfect! I was just about to propose to her! I lost her once; do you think I want to lose her again? Do you know anything about my love life? Do you know how long I have been waiting for her?" he shouted at me.

"I know more than you know." I whispered.

"Like what?" he questioned.

"That she's plotting to kill you."

"What? She would never do such a thing."

"Have you ever heard of false love? I know that you've felt it." I said as I walked over to him. "I know you can give it, or at least trick someone into knowing it." I stopped because I knew that I killing him on the inside. I could feel it.

"She would never do that." He repeated, but this time his eyes were blood red.

"Edward?" I asked, but he just stared. "Fine have a nice life." I said as I stormed out of the room. Unfortunately for me Ebony was standing right outside my room with a smirk on her face. I couldn't tear my eyes away from her thus leading me straight into Trent.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" he asked, jokingly.

"No!" I cried. "Nothing is going right! This was supposed to be my happy ending. My fairytale." I cried giving my poor mental breakdown to Trent. Once I got a hold of myself and Trent was embracing me in a hug, I whispered, "Edward and I should be married by now." I felt Trent stiffen but instead of breaking away, he just pulled me closer. Maybe Edward wasn't supposed to be in my fairytale ending, but maybe Trent was.

"I guess right now wasn't the best time for a joke. So what was the whole emotional mood swing for?" he asked.

"You're mate has successfully taken Edward away from me." I replied, still in his arms.

"It's not his fault." He whispered, as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

"Oh, sorry I'm not pretty enough." I said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant; Ebony can tend to be controlling at times." He replied.

"I don't get it." I said.

"She can force you to do anything with her mind."

"Cool power."

"Very cool and very powerful. I just want to know why you're immune to it."

"Spying for her you, are you now?" I questioned.

"No, just curious; we're not even going out, much less mates."

"I've always been immune to powers that involve using your mind."

"Them do you have any powers, or is that it?"

"I have two more. I can mind read and I am telekinetic."

"Sweet."

"What about you?"

"I tend to be faster than your average vampire and I can shape shift."

"That must come in handy."

"I don't use it that much, only to pull pranks." He said with a smirk.

"Guess what, Bella." Alice asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I have an ingenious idea."

"Oh, great." I muttered sarcastically.

"Stop that." She said as she slapped me. "Now, open the door just a bit, you should see Ebony and Edward all wrapped up in each other.

I did what I was told, and of course, there was Edward and Ebony.

"This should be good." I told Alice and Trent.

"Oh, it will be." Alice replied.

**"My Immortal"**

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Torn

BPOV

_**Recap:**_

"_Guess what, Bella." Alice asked._

_"What?" I asked._

"_I have an ingenious idea."_

"_Oh, great." I muttered sarcastically._

"_Stop that." She said as she slapped me. "Now, open the door just a bit, you should see Ebony and Edward all wrapped up in each other._

_I did what I was told, and of course, there was Edward and Ebony._

_"This should be good." I told Alice and Trent._

_"Oh, it will be." Alice replied._

"Now, get the shampoo bottle and dump it on her head." I twisted open the bottle and moved it until it hovered over her head.

"I can't do this her." I said. "What did she do to me?"

"Duh, she stole Edward." Alice said as if it obvious.

"But she gave me Trent in return." I said bashfully as I felt Trent beam with pride next to me. If I could blush, I'd be scarlet by now.

"You're impossible. Do it for Edward. The poor guy doesn't know what he got himself into."

"Fine, for Edward." I said as I dumped the shampoo on Ebony's head.

"Edward!" Ebony screamed

"What is it Eb?" Edward asked.

"There's shampoo in my hair." She said as she pointed to her shampoo covered hair.

"She stormed out of the room and headed straight for the shower without even glancing at us.

"Edward looks like he could use a good scolding." I said as I snatched a towel and whipped it at him, leaving the towel in midair.

"Not funny, Ebony, put the towel down." He said right after the towel hit him. "What the Carlisle!?!" he screamed when he saw the towel floating in midair. "Alice!"

"Yes, Edward." She answered in a sweet, innocent tone.

"The towel is possessed!" he continued shouting.

"Hey, Edward." I said as I flashed him my most flattering smile. "I heard you screaming, is everything okay?

"You did it?" he asked befuddled.

"The shampoo was Alice's idea, but the towel was all mine." I chuckled.

Apparently Edward didn't think so because he started walking towards me. I was crushed up against the wall. All my emotions started to drain out of me as he raised his hand up. Just as he began to punch me, Trent jumped onto him and slammed him into the floor.

"Edward! How could you!" I screamed.

"I could think of a few reasons." Ebony said as she strolled into my room.

"Ebony?" I asked, confused. I knew she wasn't up to any good, but now she's involving everyone else, which is going way too far.

"Trent, I need you to do me a little favor. Kill her."

"I'm not sure that I can do that." He responded.

"I think you can" she smirked. And with that, Trent became a monster, just like Edward had.

APOV

"Bella, run!" I screamed. This was one vision that I didn't want to come true. "Edward, get up!" I shouted.

"Why?" he asked sleepily.

"Bella's in big trouble because of you. Now come on. We need to get the rest of the family." I said. Right when we need Emmett and Rosalie they decide to go on another honeymoon. I should have talked them out of going to Australia.

"It's not your fault, Alice." Edward replied as we sprinted down the stairs to where Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were talking.

"Guys, we need you! Bella is probably getting torn into pieces as we speak.

"Why?" Esme gasped.

"We'll explain later." I said as we rushed out of the door.

"Edward, sprint ahead and try to buy us some time." I shouted. He took off he ran so fast that I could barely see him.

EPOV

"I ran up ahead to find Bella and Trent fighting each other for their lives. I tore Trent off of Bella. Thankfully Bella and I were able to keep him down long enough for the rest of our family to come.

"What do we do now?" Jasper asked.

"We have to kill him, it's the only way."

"It's not the only way!" Bella shouted as she threw herself onto Trent.

"What do you suppose then?" I asked her.

"I say we find Ebony and kill her." She replied.

"You wouldn't dare." I snarled at her.

"Actually I would." She replied.

"Edward and Bella, this isn't helping." Carlisle said. "Now Bella, Esme, and Alice will Trent home while Edward, Jasper, and I try to find Ebony. "His energy level seems to be quickly decreasing; you should be able to handle it.

BPOV

We ran for only about half a mile when Trent started to snap out of it.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't mean to, I tried stop, but she just has to much power over me." He said as he hugged me so tight as if he didn't want to let me go.

"It's okay, we'll be home soon. Then we can try to forget about it. We'll laugh about it later, trust me"

Who Knew- by Pink 

you took my hand  
you showed me how  
you promised me you'd be around  
uh huh  
that's right  
i took your words  
and i believed  
in everything  
you said to me  
yeah huh  
that's right

if someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
i'd stand up and punch them up  
cause they're all wrong  
i know better  
cause you said forever  
and ever  
who knew

remember when we were such fools  
and so convinced and just too cool  
oh no  
no no  
i wish i could touch you again  
i wish i could still call you friend  
i'd give anything

when someone said count your blessings now  
for they're long gone  
i guess i just didn't know how  
i was all wrong  
they knew better  
still you said forever  
and ever  
who knew

yeah yeah  
i'll keep you locked in my head  
until we meet again  
until we  
until we meet again  
and i won't forget you my friend  
what happened

if someone said three years from now  
you'd be long gone  
i'd stand up and punch them out  
cause they're all wrong and  
that last kiss  
i'll cherish  
until we meet again  
and time makes  
it harder  
i wish i could remember  
but i keep  
your memory  
you visit me in my sleep  
my darling  
who knew  
my darling  
my darling  
who knew  
my darling  
i miss you  
my darling  
who knew  
who knew


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Get Out

BPOV

_**Recap:**_

BPOV

We ran for only about half a mile when Trent started to snap out of it.

"Oh, Bella, I didn't mean to, I tried stop, but she just has to much power over me." He said as he hugged me so tight as if he didn't want to let me go.

"It's okay, we'll be home soon. Then we can try to forget about it. We'll laugh about it later, trust me"

We were all seated in the family room, but it looked more like a court. Carlisle was seated on a chair in the front of the room with Esme standing behind him. Ebony and I sat closest to Carlisle in the center of the room. Trent sat next to me, and Edward next to Ebony. Alice and Jasper sat behind us.

"Edward, you start first." Carlisle began.

"Well, I was in the hospital waiting for Bella when Ebony and Trent came. They left to go hunting and I went home. A few days later Ebony and Trent came back and I found out that Bella was no longer human."

"Ebony, you next." Carlisle said.

"I decided to visit Edward."

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Just to visit, nothing big." She said with an innocent face.

"Like Edward said, we met him in the hospital and then went hunting. We came back a few days later and Edward and I picked up where we left off. That's about it." She finished.

"Why was Trent trying to kill Bella? Why did you hide yourself the whole time?"

"I have no idea why he trying to kill Bella and for hiding myself, I just wanted some alone time."

"You're lying." I said.

"Bella can you explain why?" Carlisle asked.

"It'd be my pleasure. Ebony has the power to be able to control others actions. That day when Trent was trying to kill me, Ebony was the one behind it. She's plotting to kill Edward."

"What does this have to do with Trent?" Carlisle asked.

"I read her mind one day and she was thinking of ways to lure Edward so that her and Victoria could kill him."

"That's a lie!" Ebony said.

"Well, since you guys keep insisting that the other is lying, I'll need a little more facts, not assumptions." Carlisle said.

I walked up to my room while Alice and Trent followed me. "Why doesn't he believe me?" I asked once we were all inside of my room.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Edward and Carlisle." I responded.

"Carlisle is just being a good judge." Trent said.

"Yeah," Alice said, "he still might believe you, though."

"True." I said. "But what about Edward?"

"Young love. You know how it is." Alice said.

"Alice, honey, he's over 100 years old." I replied as Trent started laughing.

"Well he looks like he's only a teenager." Alice said stubbornly, trying to ignore Trent.

"For now will just go with that." I replied. Alice's face lit up and stuck her tough out as Trent as she skipped out of my room. "I don't get it." I said to no one in particular as I laid on my bed.

"What?" Trent asked as he laid down beside me.

"Everything. I just don't get it. Why me? Things were finally started going my way and then she comes and ruins it all." I said.

"What do you mean?" he pushed on.

"Well, to start it off, Renee died."

"How do you know that was Ebony's fault?" he asked defensively.

"I don't, but Charlie's death was her fault."

"Really?" he asked in a somewhat scared voice. "Do you have proof?"

"I may not be Nancy Drew, but I have a hunch that she was behind it."

"And what might that hunch be?" he questioned in an even more nervous voice.

"She tried to kill me to." I stated.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to." Trent said.

"Of course not." I said sarcastically. "I mean, she didn't send you off to kill me once before."

"Twice." He mumbled so quietly that it was barely even audible to my own ears.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Ebony sent me out to kill you and your father. I was the crazy driver." He mumbled.

"How did she know about me?" I asked in horror.

"She threatened Renee and Phil. When they told her all that she needed, we killed them." He confessed.

"_We!_" I asked in amazement.

"Yes, we." He replied.

"How could you do this to me?" I shouted.

"I didn't know you!" he replied.

"That makes it even worse! You just go around innocent people's families, huh." I said.

"It's not like that," he said.

"That's exactly what it is." I replied smugly.

"Bella, please forgive me." He said.

"Why would I do that? You are just as cold and heartless as she is."

"Because I love you. I've changed."

"Are you sure this isn't another one of her plans, to kill me mentally?"

"Bella." He begged.

"Just get out." I said and to my surprise he did, leaving cold and out of breath.

**"Over You"**  
** By** **Daughtry**  
Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

You took a hammer to these walls,  
Dragged the memories down the hall,  
Packed your bags and walked away.  
There was nothing I could say.  
And when you slammed the front door shut,  
A lot of others opened up,  
So did my eyes so I could see  
That you never were the best for me.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.

Well, I never saw it coming.  
I should've started running  
A long, long time ago.  
And I never thought I'd doubt you,  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know.  
I'm slowly getting closure.  
I guess it's really over.  
I'm finally getting better.  
And now I'm picking up the pieces.  
I'm spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together.  
Well I'm putting my heart back together,  
'Cause I got over you.  
Well I got over you.  
I got over you.  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,  
I got over you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, I didn't get the reviews that i wanted, but I'm really happy with all of reviews that I've gotten with _Eva Alice Cullen_. So, it's ok, but I would really like more reviews. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Curiosity killed the Cat

BPOV

_**Recap: **_

"That makes it even worse! You just go around innocent people's families, huh." I said.

"It's not like that," he said.

"That's exactly what it is." I replied smugly.

"Bella, please forgive me." He said.

"Why would I do that? You are just as cold and heartless as she is."

"Because I love you. I've changed."

"Are you sure this isn't another one of her plans, to kill me mentally?"

"Bella." He begged.

"Just get out." I said and to my surprise he did, leaving cold and out of breath.

I couldn't believe what I had just done to him. I wanted to go right up to him and tell him that I was sorry, but it was too late for that. He was probably on his way to go back to the South. It was probably better that way; at least I wouldn't have to worry about him killing me. To get my mind off of him, I sat in my room and blasted one of Evanescence's cds. Only at about the second song Alice stomped in.

"Why are you listening to that?" she asked. "You're making me feel depressed."

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling that great." I replied glumly.

"Spill." She said after she turned off the music.

"Well, Trent and I were talking and we got to the subject where Charlie was killed." I said looking down at my hands.

"This can't be good." She mumbled to herself.

"And then he confessed that he was the crazy driver that killed Charlie. I thought that it was kinda strange, so I asked him to explain. He said that he and Ebony were out to kill me."

"Why would they want to kill you?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, that part's still a mystery. I was probably in the way of her and Edward."

"But how did she know about you?" Alice asked.

"She could have gone to the Volturi." I replied. "Now back to the story."

"Sorry." She said.

"After that, he admitted that he killed Phil and Renee to get info about me." I paused. I was devastated about what he did. Why didn't he tell me sooner? "Then I told him to leave. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place, Alice. I don't know what to do."

"They always say that curiosity killed the cat. You got yourself into this mess." Alice said putting an arm around me.

"But he should of told me earlier." I pressured, hoping that she would see it from my side.

"Yeah, but would you be happy with the answer?" she asked.

"No." I replied. What would I do without Alice?

"Now you better go find him. He couldn't of gone that far."

"Thanks, Alice." I said giving her a hug. I rushed downstairs to get my jacket. Not many people in Forks went around in short sleeves, unless you're Jake, but that's a different story. I opened the door of the closet and found a note pinned onto it. It read: Sorry about what I did. I'll be in Arizona if you need me.

I shouted out to Alice as soon as I read the note. I needed a fast car. I had a hunch over where he was and I didn't want to lose him again. "Hey, Alice!" I shouted.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Mind if I use your Porsche?"

"Where are you going?" she shouted back.

"Arizona."

"Don't scratch it!"

I grabbed my jacket and she tossed me a spare key to her car. In a matter of seconds I was out on the road driving to Arizona. If Alice had gotten a less noticeable car, speeding and not getting caught would have been a lot easier. She just had to get the yellow one. As soon as I got to Arizona I looked for Le Fidèle, the French restaurant. I found him leaning against the wall of La Fidèle. He looked gorgeous. His shaggy dirty blond hair hung over his left eye, which was surprisingly a dark red color. I pulled up and asked him in a disguised voice, "Could you give me directions?"

He replied with a mumbled, "Sure."

I handed him a folded paper. He looked at it, read it, and then looked in the car. "Bella?" he asked.

"Oui, le fidèle." I replied in French.

"Faithful to who," Trent asked. "Edward or me?"

"You of course." I replied to quickly.

"Yeah, that's what Ebony said, too. Look where she is now. Once she's gone you'll go running back to him." He said. I couldn't believe it. After everything he still doesn't believe me. Maybe he's one of those people that need time or maybe he still loves Ebony and is using me, just like Edward did.

"Why don't you trust me?" I asked once he got in the car. Desperate for an answer.

"Ebony used me for over twenty years. Do you honestly think that I'm going to trust you over a matter of days?" he snapped at me, like it was obvious.

"I thought you just…" I started.

"Just what? Did you think that I wanted to be her slave?" he shouted.

"I thought that you wanted to do it because you loved her. No one was forcing you to go with her." I shouted back.

"I had to. I was young and on a killing spree. If it weren't for her, you'd be dead." He spat out at me.

"Well then, remind me to tell her thanks for saving my life." I giggled. "Ironic, huh?"

"That makes three times." He whispered.

"Three times?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Three times that I almost ended up killing you." He said moving closer to the window.

"Trent, it's not that big of a deal. I'm a danger magnet. Danger follows me and I go looking for danger. Do you know how many vampires have tried to kill me?" I said.

"But how many of those vampires loved you?" he asked with a crooked smile. These guys have to get a less enchanting smile. This time it's not only Edward, but Trent too.

"So you do love me." I said trying to make my smile as breathtaking as his.

"I never said that I didn't." he replied.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked.

"You obviously needed some space. You just found out who the mysterious killer to your parents was. So I left." He admitted.

"That's so sweet, but could have just gone hunting or something like that. You didn't have to go all the way to Arizona." I replied.

"Well, I was thinking about leaving." He said.

"Leaving as in dumping me?" I asked. Now I was mad. He can take away my family, but he can't take my heart too.

"No, I thought you would be better off without me." He said. At that I started breaking out in dry sobs. This wasn't the first time I heard that.

"Don't you ever say that again." I said in between sobs. "Trust me, leaving me will be a lot worse than killing me yourself." I could barely even drive, I was crying so hard. It was a good thing we were only a few miles away from home.

"Why?" he asked once I started to regain control of myself.

"I'll tell you when we get home. I don't think that I could handle it right now." I said and we continued driving home without another word.

**Sweet Sacrifice lyrics**

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series.**

Review if you can! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Love Is a Confusing Thing

_**Recap:**_

"No, I thought you would be better off without me." He said. At that I started breaking out in dry sobs. This wasn't the first time I heard that.

"Don't you ever say that again." I said in between sobs. "Trust me, leaving me will be a lot worse than killing me yourself." I could barely even drive, I was crying so hard. It was a good thing we were only a few miles away from home.

"Why?" he asked once I started to regain control of myself.

"I'll tell you when we get home. I don't think that I could handle it right now." I said and we continued driving home without another word.

When we finally got home, Trent was dying to find out what happened. He was shifting in his seat and wouldn't stop fidgeting. "Let's go inside." I said once we had reached home. We walked up the stairs and sauntered into my room. "It was only about a year ago and I remember it perfectly." I started. We were both sitting on my bed, our bodies against the headboard. "It was my eighteenth birthday. I was still human then. I had an, unfortunate accident where I got paper cut and suddenly six vampires wanted to drink me up right then and there. Shortly afterwards, Edward thought that I would be better off without him so the Cullens left and he convinced me that he didn't love me anymore. That's when I went into major depression mode." I paused for a moment. Those thoughts have never left me. Come to think about it, none of my memories with Edward had left me. Was I still in love? "I wouldn't eat, talk, or _live_. From afar you would think that I was anorexic. My condition got so bad that my dad threatened to send me off to live with my mom. I got a little better, but that's when I started hearing things. At one point, I thought that I was going crazy."

"Sounds like a horror story to me." Trent said with a straight face.

"It gets worse," I said. "I met Jacob, but in the end he broke my heart too. While I was with him, I began to do extreme sports and stunts. I would do anything to hear _his_ voice." I paused again. Would I still do anything to hear his voice?

"Are we at the happy part yet?" Trent asked.

"Well, he eventually came back and proposed to me, but then _she _came." I said. Were we not meant to be or was it just tough love? I hoped it was the second option. Part of me wanted him. Part of me wanted him _badly_. The other half said that he would just end up breaking my heart again so I should stay clear of him. I just sat there looking into the mirror pondering over this. That's when I realized that my eyes were pitch black. "I better go hunting." I said.

"I'll go with you." Trent said. We started walking out into the forest when we met up with Ebony.

"Why hello there." She purred.

"Hello." I said as I continued walking.

"You know, you were absolutely killing Edward back there." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you were telling Trent your life story." She snapped back.

"Why do you care?" I asked. "I thought that you _wanted _him dead."

"Yes, but I made a deal with Victoria and you just keep getting in my way. How am I supposed to lure him if you're here causing all of these mess-ups?" she asked. "Wouldn't it just be awful if you were killed by a mountain lion?"

"They'll find out that you're behind all of this." I said.

She just laughed. "As if."

"Laugh at this!" I screamed as I jumped on top of her. I caught her off guard, so I had a bit of an advantage. We were only fighting for a few moments when Edward came and yanked me off of her. "Edward, stop I can take her!" I screamed at him.

"You should be thanking me, Bella." At this I just bent over dry sobbing. He talked to me like nothing ever happened between us. "Aww, Bella." He said as he carried me back home on his back. This brought back so many memories. I remembered back when I was human how I would cover my face in his shoulder when he ran.

"Edward, stop." I said. I couldn't have him do this to me. It was suicide.

"Why?" he asked. "I like it."

"You have Ebony and I have Trent. It just doesn't seem right." I couldn't believe that I was saying those words. _I was turning down Edward Cullen!_

"He's not as loyal as you think." He mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He couldn't just go off now. I gave him my heart. I totally opened up to him.

"Alice saw something." He said.

"When?" I asked. This couldn't be happening.

"She doesn't know, yet."

"Just let me down." I sighed.

"Why?" he asked. He had an offended look on his face.

"You broke my heart twice. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," I said. "I'm not giving you my heart again. I gave you a second chance, and you threw it away." I was surprised by my sudden confidence.

"You have no idea what you just did to me." He said.

"At least you know that I still love you. You left me thinking that I was just a toy. Goodbye, Edward Cullen. The only thing left I have to offer you is friendship; and friends _trust _each other." I walked away and didn't look back. I just realized that Ebony had left us.

"What was that back there?" Trent asked as we walked into the Cullen house.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might regret it."

**JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE LYRICS**

**"What Goes Around... / ...Comes Around Interlude"**

Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?  
You know I gave you the world  
You had me in the palm of your hand  
So why your love went away  
I just can't seem to understand  
Thought it was me and you babe  
Me and you until the end  
But I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around  
That you were gonna make me cry  
It's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find...

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed  
You said that you were moving on now  
And maybe I should do the same  
Funny thing about that is  
I was ready to give you my name  
Thought it was me and you, babe  
And now, it's all just a shame  
And I guess I was wrong

Don't want to think about it  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it  
I just can't do without ya  
Can you tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that  
What goes around comes around  
Yeah  
What goes around comes around  
You should know that

Don't want to think about it (no)  
Don't want to talk about it  
I'm just so sick about it  
Can't believe it's ending this way  
Just so confused about it  
Feeling the blues about it (yeah)  
I just can't do without ya  
Tell me is this fair?

Is this the way it's really going down?  
Is this how we say goodbye?  
Should've known better when you came around (should've known better that you were gonna make me cry)  
That you were going to make me cry  
Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around  
'Cause I know that you're living a lie  
But that's okay baby 'cause in time you will find

What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around  
What goes around, goes around, goes around  
Comes all the way back around

_[Comes Around interlude:_

Let me paint this picture for you, baby

You spend your nights alone  
And he never comes home  
And every time you call him  
All you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That he's doing to you  
What you did to me  
Ain't that the way it goes

When you cheated girl  
My heart bleeded girl  
So it goes without saying that you left me feeling hurt  
Just a classic case  
A scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Girl you got what you deserved

And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right

But girl I ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see

(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey

_[laughs_  
See?  
You should've listened to me, baby  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because  
(What goes around comes back around)  
_[laughs_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

What Could Go Wrong

_**Recap:**_

"You have no idea what you just did to me." He said.

"At least you know that I still love you. You left me thinking that I was just a toy. Goodbye, Edward Cullen. The only thing left I have to offer you is friendship; and friends _trust _each other." I walked away and didn't look back. I just realized that Ebony had left us.

"What was that back there?" Trent asked as we walked into the Cullen house.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might regret it."

When I got inside, I went over to Alice's room to talk and get some answers. "So, we doing anything tomorrow?" I asked.

"Actually, Rosalie is out with Emmett on their honeymoon, and they met some other vampires. They're inviting all of us to come to a party." She replied.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"California," she replied. "We're driving down in the morning, so you better pack up. By the way, there will be lots of shopping, so don't bring too much." She replied with a huge smile plastered on her face.

After being told that, I went to my room and packed up my stuff in a duffle bag. When I went to see if Alice was done, her and Jasper came out with matching hot pink suitcases. I giggled at their sight as Jasper mouthed to trade with him.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Trent, and I were outside and ready to get into their cars. Ebony was supposedly "staying home", so she could catch up with "an old friend" and she didn't look too happy about it.

"Jasper and I will go in my car, and the rest of you will go with Edward." Alice said. We were soon on the road and no one said a word. Trent and I sat in the back, while Edward drove. In a few hours we were nearing Rosalie and Emmett's hotel room. We walked though the grand doors where we were greeted by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Hey, guys," Rosalie announced. "An old friend of mine invited us to a party to meet you and supposedly she's had this planned for a while so there will be a ton of vampires. Therefore, I want you guys to look amazing so were going to the mall!" Oh great, shopping. We meet again. I never really liked shopping, but being around Alice can change a person, or vampire, immensely. So we all piled into the cars and drove off to the nearest mall. It was huge and had a ton of stores. Alice and Rosalie dragged us through there from store to store. In the end I was able to purchase a great outfit, with the help of Alice and Rosalie. I purchased a short, sleeveless, red satin dress paired with a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and pointed, high-heeled shoes. Alice picked out I small pink dress with spaghetti straps that went down to her knees and a pair of high-heeled boots. Rosalie chose a jean miniskirt, a pair of boots with a wedge heel, a dark purple baby doll cami, and a black blazer. Alice also got each of us matching clutches; I got the gold, Alice received the pink, and Rosalie got the purple. When we were done, we met up with the guys towards the front entrance. Once we got inside the cars, we speed away to the hotel. The guys all went to the lobby to get ready and watch the football game, while the rest of us went upstairs to get dressed and do make-up. After I got dressed, I applied some mascara and blood red lipstick. I left my hair curly and waited for Alice and Rosalie to be finished. Alice curled her hair into a little bob, and Rosalie straightened hers to perfection. As we walked towards the stairs, everyone we passed looked at us in awe. It's like we just walked out of a magazine. When we greeted the boys again, they too stared at us. It took them awhile to regain themselves before we could head out. As Edward, Trent, and I walked towards Edward's car, I could tell that he was hurting, a lot. Did he really miss Ebony? Was he just mad that he didn't have someone to go to the dance with? Or was it something else? When we finally got in the car I enjoyed another silent ride. We then stopped at a Victorian styled house that must've belonged to Rosalie's friend. It was dark purple and had a porch that wrapped around the whole house. The moment we walked inside I had a bad feeling about it. But what could possibly go wrong?

Lyrics: Sean Kingston - Me Love

Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
Me love

Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
Me love

See the first time me looking at your eyes  
Me be tell you want a guy like me  
We use to ave gud times on da evening  
Me and you chilling on da beach

We use to kiss and caress an chess me  
Girl it feels so sweet  
Den one day you move  
Now im feelin kinda blue  
Cause we had to see you leave

I feel like im drownin in da ocean  
Somebody come and take me away

Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
Me love

Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
Me loveNow im sittin in a chair wit no one here  
And im feelin all alone  
Thinkin to myself like  
Damn why my baby up and gone  
It's like im missin her and i know shes missin me  
It's been two years an a half in july will make it three

I feel like im drownin in da ocean  
Somebody come and take me away Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
Me love

Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
Me love

Why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
Baby tell me, beh baby tell me  
Why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
Why you leave me

Why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
Baby tell me, beh baby tell me  
Why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
Why you leave me

I feel like im drownin in da ocean  
Somebody come and take me away Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
M e love

Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
Me love

Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
Me love

Uh uh uh uh oh ooh  
Why'd you have to go-oh  
Away from home  
Me love

Why you leave me, wuh why you leave me  
Baby tell me beh baby tell me  
Why you leave me, wuh why you leave me


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A Million Times

_**Recap:**_

As Edward, Trent, and I walked towards Edward's car, I could tell that he was hurting, a lot. Did he really miss Ebony? Was he just mad that he didn't have someone to go to the dance with? Or was it something else? When we finally got in the car I enjoyed another silent ride. We then stopped at a Victorian styled house that must've belonged to Rosalie's friend. It was dark purple and had a porch that wrapped around the whole house. The moment we walked inside I had a bad feeling about it. But what could possibly go wrong?

BPOV

"Rosalie, glad you could make it." Said a beautiful redhead.

"Guys, this is, Alexandrite the one who invited us." Rosalie presented.

"Pleasure to meet you," Alexandrite said. "You can call me Alex."

"Isn't this fun?" Alice said once Alex, Rosalie, and Emmett ran off.

"We haven't done anything yet." I said, but Alice seemed to ignore that statement.

"Let's go dance!" Alice said as she dragged me over to the dance floor. After a few songs, Jasper joined us, unable to move Edward from his spot by the window. He looked like a god standing there, yet who didn't in this room?

"I'm gonna go see what's bothering Edward." I said to no one in particular.

_You're bothering him. _Jasper thought.

"Jee, thanks." I replied sarcastically.

_You know what I mean. _he 'said'.

"Why are you here?" Edward said to me as I stood next to him.

"Jazz said that something was bothering you, so I came to see what."

"I'm just confused. Ebony and I seem to be drifting farther away by the day. It's like she's hiding something."

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times, Ebony is trying to kill you."

"She might not be your favorite person, but she's not that evil." I just sighed hopelessly. When was he going to get that concept through his thick head? It was just like when we used to argue about him changing me. I winced at the thought. Just look at us now.

"What's the matter?" Edward said. He obviously noticed my wince.

"Nothing, just thinking." I replied sullenly.

"About what?" he asked.

"When I was human," I replied. "Everything was so much easier then."

"But you didn't have Trent." he added.

"Speaking of Trent, where is he?" I asked as I glanced around the room, but he wasn't with Alice and Jasper, where I last left him. "Come help me find him." I said as I started dragging Edward across the room.

"Is that him?" Edward asked pointing to a good looking redhead wrapped up with a gorgeous male.

"It can't be." I said, still staring at them.

"Sorry, is there something you need?" Alexandrite said when she realized that someone was staring at her.

"Yes, is that?" I asked, pointing to the boy, still in the shadows.

"That's Trent and he is an ah-mazing kisser." Alex whispered.

"You bitch!" I said as I slapped her across the face. The room suddenly went silent, but I was to angry to care. Everyone would finally get to see my dark side. "Did he tell you that he already has a _girlfriend_?"

"No," she said as her eyes changed from green to red, "but Rosalie did."

"And you just let her kiss you?" I said to Trent with disbelief.

"You don't understand." Trent said.

"Whatever." I said as I ran outside dry-sobbing with Edward's arm still in my hand. "Sorry, you can go back to the party." I told Edward when I realized that I was still holding onto him.

"It's okay. I actually prefer to stay out here." he said sitting down beside me. A few seconds later, Alice and Jasper came out with Trent.

"We talked to Rosalie and Alexandrite," Alice said, "They planned everything."

"That still doesn't give Trent the right to…" I started, but was cut off by Alice.

"You're right, but you could be a little easier on him."

"Can we get out of here," Jasper said, "all of the excitement from the party is really starting to get to me."

And with that, we all headed for our cars. As soon as we were all in, I told Trent, "As soon as we get to the Cullen's place, we need to talk."

"Why not here?" he asked and I just motioned towards Edward, who was sitting in the driver's seat. We sat there silently, thinking about what the other was going to do. It was a long ride home.

**Natalie Imbruglia Lyrics**

******Torn **  
I thought I saw a man brought to life  
he was warm he came around like he was dignified  
he showed me what t was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
you don't seem to know - or seem to care what your heart s for  
I don't know him anymore  
there's nothing where he used to lie  
my conversation has run dry  
that's what's goin' on  
nothing's fine  
I'm torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
lying naked on the floor  
illusion never changed  
into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
you're a little late  
I'm already torn

so I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
but you crawled beneath my veins and now I don't care, I have  
no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
there's just so many things  
that I can't touch  
I'm torn  
there's nothing where he used to lie  
my inspiration has run dry  
that's what's goin' on  
nothing's right I'm torn...  
_[chorus_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Why Not Kill Him?

_**Recap:**_

And with that, we all headed for our cars. As soon as we were all in, I told Trent, "As soon as we get to the Cullen's place, we need to talk."

"Why not here?" he asked and I just motioned towards Edward, who was sitting in the driver's seat. We sat there silently, thinking about what the other was going to do. It was a long ride home.

BPOV

"Trent," I said as I closed my bedroom door, "this isn't working."

"Are you breaking up with me?" he said, looking hurt.

"Let me explain." I started. "I really don't know how much lower you can bring me. You killed my family, took my boyfriend away, and have tried to kill me several times. Once you succeed in killing me, I'll have no one to blame but myself. Then after you kill me, everyone will blame you."

"Most of those things were because of Ebony. Once we get rid of her, our problem is solved."

"No, problem not solved. What about Edward?" I shot back. "He might not love me, but he's still a good friend I can't do that to him."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Trent asked.

"Of course not." I said far to quickly, "Besides we already have this to worry about. So, what option are we going with?"

"What are the choices?"

"I can either get rid of you and let Ebony kill me or get rid of Ebony and live with an angry Edward."

"I choose option number two Edward already hurt you."

"And so did you." I snapped.

"How about this," Trent started, I just raised my eyebrow, "we'll take a break from each other while I go tell Ebony that I'm through with you and ask her if she'll take me back."

"I guess I could live with that." I said as I pressed my lips against his, but then I quickly separated from him. "I'm still mad at you."

EbonyPOV

"Ebony, I'm becoming impatient with you." Victoria said as I paced next to her hut. "I want Edward and you're going to bring him to me tonight!"

"It's almost midnight." I replied. She hated it when I acted smart.

"You know what I mean!" she screamed. I couldn't wait to get this over with. I was stuck with a vampire that needed anger management, continually had to block my mind from Edward, and had to be away from my true love.

"Shh, someone's coming." I said as I hid behind the hut.

"Ebony, I know you're here." Trent said. At least he wasn't Edward. I couldn't believe that I actually had to pretend that I liked him. I would much rather have Trent.

"Are you here alone?" I asked. We were so close to getting Edward and I didn't want to ruin the plan.

"I couldn't be more alone." he replied.

"Good, I need help figuring out a plan to lure Edward here."

"Well, I think you could start off by saying that you want to go hunting and then Victoria and I will do the rest."

"Great plan, but what if someone comes to his rescue? And both of us can't be gone; we might raise suspicions."

"I thought you might ask that." Victoria said. Trent and I both whipped our heads towards her. "That's why I brought Sam."

"Who's Sam?" Trent asked.

"Sam, darling, come out here." Victoria called and out came a newborn with tangled blonde hair, her eyes were dark black, close to a maroon color, and her legs and arms were scrawny and matted with a mixture of blood and mud. "She fights without giving any mercy. It's perfect for the occasion. Edward killed James without mercy, so why not?"


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapter 12

Cheaters

_**Recap:**_

"Sam, darling, come out here." Victoria called and out came a newborn with tangled blonde hair, her eyes were dark black, close to a maroon color, and her legs and arms were scrawny and matted with a mixture of blood and mud. "She fights without giving any mercy. It's perfect for the occasion. Edward killed James without mercy, so why not?"

After talking to Trent, I sat down and decided to read one of my books. I just sat down and got comfortable when Alice bounced in. "Hey, Alice." I said, putting my book down.

"Hey, Bella. I need to tell you something." she said with an uncertain face.

"Yeah?" I asked. Alice was usually cheerful, even in a bad situation. I could only imagine what she would have to say.

"Have you broken up with Trent yet?" she asked.

"No." I replied. "Why?"

"I had a vision." she admitted.

"What does that have to do with me and Trent?" I asked.

"He's cheating on you, again." she said as she played with her fingers.

"Was it with that Alexandrite?" I said, starting to get mad. I have had enough with everyone cheating on me. First it was Edward, now Trent. Could my love life get any worse?

"No, it was Ebony."

"Oh." I said. At least I wasn't the only one that's been cheated on.

"You don't get it, do you, Bella?" Alice asked. I just stared at her. What didn't I get? "He never loved you, Bella. Ebony never loved Edward. It's all been just a game." I couldn't take it any more. I was done being nice. They were both going to pay. I was done being treated like a toy.

"Then what do we do now?" I asked. Alice just smiled her evil, little grin.

"I have a few ideas."

The whole morning, Alice and I were trying to think of ways on how to get back at Ebony and Trent. Most of them involved slow and painful deaths. It was fun, until Alice had another vision.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked once she snapped out of her 'far off' state.

"Ebony is trying to lure Edward away to Victoria and a newborn." she replied.

"When?" I asked.

"Tonight, or as soon as it starts to rain."

"This isn't good." I stated. "We have to get rid of them." No more _slow_ and painful deaths.

"But how?" she asked. "Edward obviously won't want to fight against them."

"We'll still be able to take them." I said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Alice said. "We have to make sure Edward is on our side."

"We better work quick." I said as the rain started to hit the window.

"Let's go." Alice said, dragging me out of my room and into Edward's.

"Can I help you?" Edward said once we busted through his door.

"I had a vision." Alice said.

"I'm not going shopping." he said. I couldn't help but giggle, but I quickly snapped out of it when I realized how serious this was.

"Ebony cheated on you and she's going to bring you to Victoria right now." I said.

"Who else is there besides me?" he asked.

"Trent." Alice answered.

"Do you really believe them?" Ebony asked as she pushed Alice and me. "Bella is just some pathetic little thing and Alice has probably gone crazy with all of these "visions" that she supposedly has." I couldn't believe her. I'm not pathetic, I've just had some issues with guys. "Come on, Edward. I'm thirsty."

"I don't drink from humans." Edward said back to her.

"I know, I've decided to change, for you."

"Okay." he replied as he headed for the door. "Let's go." _See, she's not so bad. _Edward 'said' to me.

"Edward, you don't understand!" I called after him. I started to run after him, but I ran into Trent instead.

"You really have to decide who you like." he chuckled.

"I've decided." I replied as I tried to get past him. "Edward, wait!" I called out, but the rain had drowned out me voice.

"Whoa, hold up now. When did you decide that you liked him more?" he asked.

"I've always liked him." I said, trying to get free of his grip.

"But didn't you like me more?"

"That was before I found out that you cheated on me, again!"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"Ebony!" I shouted. "You never loved me!"

"I didn't have a choice." he snapped back.

"Of course you do!" I shouted back. "I'm tired of hearing that excuse. If you really loved me, than you would have stayed away from her." Now I had no idea if he was telling the truth, or lying just to make sure that their plan would go smoothly. He finally let me go, so I ran to catch up with Alice and the others. "Hey." I said when I finally caught up with them.

"Hey." Alice replied. Carlisle was finally able to spot Ebony and Edward hunting. We crouched down behind some nearby bushes so we would still be able to keep a close eye on them.

"Did you miss me?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

"Vic-" I started. She had throw herself onto of me. "Get off!" I said as I tried to shake her off. Carlisle and Jasper soon came to my aid and were able to pry her off of me. But it was too late, Edward and Ebony had already spotted us and started to head towards us.

"So it's true." Edward said to no one in particular.

"What's true?" I asked.

"Ebony and Victoria are trying to kill me."

"From the looks of it, I think that they are." I said.

"And you never loved me?" Edward said to Ebony.

"I surprised that you didn't figure that earlier. I never loved you. There was a time, but you were way too protective and overbearing for me. I'm surprised that Bella stayed with you as long as she has. What a pity that you had to lose her." What a pity indeed. He did this to himself. "Now that that's over with, I should be getting back to killing you." Ebony then started to throw herself at Edward, but I cut in and slammed her into a tree. Esme and Alice were busy tearing Victoria apart, while Jasper and Carlisle kept her in place. Then, Sam came in and started to attack Edward. But because Sam had little skill and experience, Edward was quickly able to kill her.

"Did Trent cheat on me or not?" I asked her as we fought.

"You'll have to ask him that." she said as punched me. I then threw her off of me and started pelt her with boulders and rocks, using my mind. When Ebony was finally torn up, Alice came over and started to burn her up along with Victoria and Sam.

"Sorry, Edward." I mumbled.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I never believed you."

"I forgive you." I said as we all walked back home.

"Did you break up with Trent yet?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"You better figure out soon."


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13

A New Look

_**Recap:**_

"Sorry, Edward." I mumbled.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I never believed you."

"I forgive you." I said as we all walked back home.

"Did you break up with Trent yet?" Alice asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"You better figure out soon."

"So," I said to Edward after an awkward pause.

"Sorry about that." he mumbled. "Am I really that over protective? Enough to make you, too, leave me?"

"Yeah, you're really over protective, but I like it." I replied. He just ran and looked straight ahead. "If you weren't so over protective I wouldn't be here." He came to a sudden stop and I realized what I had just said.

"But you're dead, Bella. I failed." he said. I knew wouldn't be happy that I was a vampire, but I hoped that it all passed away when Ebony came. Apparently, I was wrong.

"I would be dead either way. I would eventually die, Edward." He just looked at me. "I love you, Edward, but sometimes…"

"How could you love me?" he asked as he backed away, "I'm a monster."

"I'm not exactly the most normal person. I never was." I said with I giggle, remembering my past. "If I didn't love you, I would of let Ebony kill you." I then ran as fast as I could back home, afraid of what he would say.

"Bella." Alice sang as I walked inside.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What happened?" she asked, as if it was obvious.

"Edward really didn't want to talk, and I couldn't find Trent anywhere."

"Oh." Alice said, disappointed.

"Sorry I don't have a better story." I said.

"Do you want to know how you can make it up?" she said with a smile on her face.

"No not really." I said.

"Shopping!" she sang as she dragged me outside.

"But my clothes are all dirty." I said.

"Stay right there." she said. She ran upstairs and about a second she was by my side, pushing me into the bathroom with a small pile of clothes. "Now get dressed and don't complain." she ordered. I had no choice but to wear the silk pink cami and low rise skinny jeans. I came out only to find Alice with a pair of silver heeled, strappy sandals.

"Those have heels." I reminded Alice.

"I know that, silly. You're not klutzy anymore." she said, putting the sandals on me. I just moaned. "Now let's go!"

Alice dragged me outside where we saw Edward sitting on the grass. He looked like a god.

"We're going shopping, Edward. See you later!" Alice chirped.

"You got Bella to go shopping?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup. Do you want to come to?" she asked.

"No, I'll stay here." I said.

"I think I want you come." Alice said, dragging us both into the back seat. I just giggled. When she gets a response that she doesn't like, she ignores it and does what she wants to do.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed. "Do you think Jasper wants to come, too?"

"I'm sure he'd love to." I said.

"Jasper." Alice called.

"Yes, Alice." he said.

"I need you to go shopping with me." she replied.

"Uh."

"Please, Edward and Bella are coming." she said , giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." he said. "I don't want to be alone with Carlisle and Esme."

"Great!" she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Pictures

_**Recap:**_

"Jasper." Alice called.

"Yes, Alice." he said.

"I need you to go shopping with me." she replied.

"Uh."

"Please, Edward and Bella are coming." she said , giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." he said. "I don't want to be alone with Carlisle and Esme."

"Great!" she said.

The car ride to the mall was awkward, no surprise there. I was stuck between two guys. I know that I shouldn't like either of them for what they put me through, but it's hard not to feel something with all that we've been through. Yet, what they did to me would be enough to push away any girl. When we got to the mall, I stepped out of the car in a daze, deciding what I should do.

"We're supposed being celebrating!" Alice said. "We defeated the evil Victoria. Remember, the one whose mate tried to kill you?" I just tumbled to my knees, memories flooding me. The faces and the voices came back so perfectly. I only remember bits and pieces. But those scenes were so powerful. The snap was crystal clear in my ears. Edward's panicked voice trying to save me. Edward. I snapped back into reality.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked kneeling besides me. All I could do was hug him and dry sob into his shoulder. "Bella?" Edward asked, standing us both up.

"Bella, you're scaring me." Alice said.

"I'm fine." I said, gathering myself together.

"I'm not." Jasper pouted. He was on the ground with his head in between his knees. "A huge rush of emotions. There was a wide range, too."

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I just had painful memories of the day you killed James."

"I'm sorry I brought that up." Alice said.

"It's not your fault, Alice." I assured. "I should have had better control of myself."

"You want to go back home?" Edward asked. There was so much concern in his eyes.

"No, I'm fine." I replied, fixing my hair and outfit.

"If you insist." Alice chirped. "To the mall we go!" Alice grabbed Jasper hand and skipped off to mall. Edward and I followed, his arm still around me.

"Hey, Edward." I whispered so that only he would hear.

"Yes." he whispered back.

"Thanks for saving me."

"You really shouldn't thank me after what I did to you. Is there any way that things could possibly go back to normal?"

"I'm not sure." I replied. "That's what I was thinking about the whole ride here."

"I see." Edward replied. He knew he messed up big time and I was pretty sure that he still wanted me. I tried to get into his head to see what he was thinking. It was hard because he kept on changing his mind if he wanted me to see or not. When I was finally able to get inside his head, pictures were flashing. Pictures of just me and him, one after another, they flashed. Most of them were happy and pleasant, but others were painful to look at. Edward knew I was reading his mind, but that didn't stop him from the slideshow he was putting on. I forced myself out of his head and his arm; then I walked in front of him, trying to catch up with Alice and Jasper. It didn't take that long because Alice suddenly came to a halt.

"Another vision?" I asked Jasper.

"Yup." he replied.

"I'm back." Alice giggled.

"What was the vision about?" I asked her.

"Let's just say that all of us are going to leave here happy." she chirped.

"If you say so." I replied. There was no use in arguing.


End file.
